Lucky
'Lucky & Brie '''is the 18th episode of Season 15. Summary Cinderella's pet mouse Brie comes from Whisker Haven to visit Connor for the day, but when Lucky can't stop trying to eat her, Connor and his friends try to find a way to help him before this chaotic game of cat and mouse gets out of hand- or in this case, paw! Plot The episode begins at Whisker Haven where Cinderella's pet mouse, Brie, is getting her stuff packed for her stay with Connor today. She grabs her backpack and says her goodbyes to the Palace Pets as she enters the portal to the real world and lands in Cinderella's bedroom. Just then, Brie hears Cinderella's glass footsteps in the hallway and Cinderella enters the room to pick up her pet mouse before introducing her to Connor. After giving Connor Brie and her food, running wheel, little sleeping bed, carrying purse, and a short list of things to take care of her, Cinderella thanks Connor with a hug and runs to the carriage to meet with Prince Charming so they could go to the ball early, then she waves goodbye and thanks again to Connor as he waves back and shouts at her and her prince to have fun at the ball before he leaves for home. Meanwhile, at Connor's house, Lucky is in the living room watching his favorite show on TV. He is laughing at it so much when Connor arrives home and asks his black cat how things were going for him while he was gone. Turning away from the TV, Lucky responds that everythings fine, then he notices the carrying purse and compliments it as Connor explains that it's for Brie, Cinderella's mouse, and she makes her introduction to him. Then, Connor leaves Lucky to watch her really quick while he makes a lunch for them all. Later, Connor comes back with a tray full of delicious foods but becomes shocked to see Lucky and no Brie, then sees her inside of Lucky's tail! Dropping the tray and spilling the food and drinks, Connor shouts to Lucky at what he has done and Lucky splutters that he was just watching his favorite show. Connor points a shaky finger at Lucky's Brie shaped lump on his tail and told him that he ate her as Lucky looked at her inside his tail and then asks what was up with that. Running to Lucky and opening his mouth, Connor demands him to spit Brie out before she is digested! Then, just as his owner demanded, Lucky spits a saliva covered Brie out and she runs up to Connor with a fearful look on her face as Connor asks Lucky how could he eat Brie like that while giving her a comforting hug. Lucky explains that he is a cat and Brie is a mouse, which equals snack. Nature's math, but Connor refuses to listen to that as he shoves a sardine and egg salad sandwich into Lucky's mouth and tells him that he promised Cinderella that he'd take good care of her pet mouse while she and Prince Charming are at a ball. Because if Lucky eats Brie, then she might never trust him (Connor) again, and Connor reminds Lucky that he is not only a cat, he is also a shape shifter too. So looking at Lucky with a serious expression, Connor tells him that he needs to know if he can trust him not to eat Brie. Lucky, who was only focusing on Brie, wasn't paying attention and slyly licks his lips, then prepares to eat her, but before Lucky can think about eating Brie again, Connor quickly stops him by grabbing his neck while trying to keep Brie away from him. Choking, Lucky apologizes and promises to behave instead of trying to eat Brie before Connor lets go of his neck. Later, in Connor's bedroom, Connor tries to help Lucky see Brie as a friend instead of a snack. Powers that Kwazii uses * Stretchy Power * Super Strength * Levitation * Peace Magic * Water Spray Characters * Trivia *The title, name, and episode are a parody of the popular cartoon series Tom and Jerry. *The episode's scenes are similar to ''Booger Johnson from Sanjay and Craig. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes featuring Palace Pets Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Sanjay and Craig Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 15 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Palace Pets images Category:Lucky images Category:Brie images Category:Pet images Category:Episodes focusing on Brie Category:Season 15 episodes based on cartoons